A Sad Death In America
by 2sidedangel14
Summary: Shigure has won tickets for a free trip to American Maryland. So He,Ayame,Hatori,Tohru,andKyo all went to American. But in America the 4 men hav learned a terrible secret about what happened to Tohru in the past. KyoXTohru there is really only 8 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Half of this story is true at the end of that chapter i will tell you what parts really did happened in life to me (2sidedangel14). heres a quick note Tohru and Kyo are 20 years old and are together justto let you know

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Sad Death In America **

Chapter.1

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Tohru, and Kyo had already went throught the check out area and was now seated on the airplane. Tohru was looking out of the planes window with Kyo sitting next to her.

" Oh Kyo i cant believe we are going to America. Are you excited to Kyo?" Tohru said with a smile on her face turning to Kyo. "Yeah I guess." said Kyo as he scrached his head. "I did not even want to go on this trip in the first place" Kyo thought.

"But what I dont get is how did Shigure pay for 5 people to go to America with already hotal, plane, and car mony taken care for" Kyo said. "Huh? What do you mean. Shigure won free alexpance trip to American; Maryland. Dont you remember?" Tohru said with a questionable face look.

**Flash back 3days ago **

Shgure just got back home from the store. He was jumping for joy saying "Yeah for me yeah for me i got a free trip to America and I get to bring 4 other people with me." He slid open the door to the dinning room where there was Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, and Hatori eating dinner. Then they turned to Shigure. Becouse they heard what he said. "Oh Shigure you must allow me to come with you" said Ayame. "Of course Ayame. And Hatori would you--" Shigure said but was cut off by Hatori "No thank you" said Hatori. "Oh come on Hatori it will be fun" said Shigure with is annoying voice. "Yes; Hatori it will be fun with you there with us" Ayame said. "Im in heck when it comes to you two having fun." Shigure and Ayame both begged Hatoir to got the Hatori gave up and decided to go.

Then Yuki said "If you where going to ask me. Well i cant go i have to much work to do like finding a apartment and work. So I guess I will stay at the Main House till you all get back." _"Oh yes a whole week alone in the house with Tohru hehehe I know i will have some fun with her hehehe" _Kyo thought with a devilesh grin. Then Shigure turned to Tohru " Tohru well you please go with us and are trip" Shigure said. _"Damn it. Please say no Tohru please say no" _Kyo thought. "Oh no no I cant go I to take care of the house" Tohru said _"Yes" _Kyo thought. "Oh but Tohru please it wont be fun if you are not there. And Besides if know one is here then the house will be that same as we left." Shigure said. "Well when you put it like that i guess i will go" Tohru said with a smile._ "Ah shit. Damn it Shigure you messed the whole thing. You will defenetly pay Shigure" _Kyo thought. "Kyo you are coming to right?" Tohru said as she turned to Kyo. "Of course I am I cant leave you on trip with Shigure and Ayame." As Kyo said with a smile then pated her head. Tohru giggles a little and says "ok." " Then its settled we are leaving in three days so get really for a week in America." Shigure said.

**End of Flashback **

"Do you remember now Kyo?" said Tohru. "Yeah" Kyo said.

" But I been wondering of what part of America it is." said Tohru. "Oh I bet Shigure knows he has a booklet about it and ever thing. I will ask him. Hey Shigure what part of America are we going to?" Kyo said.

"Hmm... It says here we are going to Maryland. No wait; Baltimore, Maryland: said Shigure. A shocked look came up on Tohrus face. "Ok." Kyo said as he layed back in his seat then he noticed Tohrus face looked like she was worried.

"Hey Tohru are you ok." Kyo said in a low voice. "Oh yes i am sorry about that." Tohru said as she put a smile on her face. "Ok then. Just remember I some thing is wrong please come and talk to me ok" Kyo said with a worried look on his face. "ok Kyo I will dont worry" Tohru said. Then Tohru started to think _"Maybe later on I will tell them what happened. And then i will ask if i can go see his grave. the grave of my dearest Uncle. Uncle Smokey."_ (me: that was not his really name)

Continue in Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well how do you all like it so are I know i thig you are probley thinking is Tohru had a Uncle in America? well in my story yeah. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ give me a reviws i luv reading them even if it is a small review PLZ PZL i am begging you lol lol

See u all later : 2sidedangel14


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been sort of a while sence i updated. But in the next chapter you will learn what terribly happened to Tohru we she went to america we she was 12 years old. In this story Kyo & Tohru are 20 years old and are going out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Tohru, and Kyo have been flying to America for a couple of hours. But Tohru was mostly quiet the whole way just staring out the window. Kyo knew somthing was wrong with Tohru but did not know what was wrong with her. He tryed several times to ask her what was wrong but Tohru would go and say "I am alright Kyo you dont have to worry" then she would put that smile on her face. They where 2 hours away for the nothern-east area of America. Hatori was mostly quiet the how time becouse he was trying to ignore Shigure and Ayame from there annoying voices. And Kyo and Tohru barly talked to each other also. It was Friday and then they finally arrived at Baltimore, Maryland airport. And Tohru was asking like her oldself again. Kyo felt a little better but still felt like there was somthing wrong with Tohru. Then they sooned found a taxi and headed into the City of Baltimore to there hotel. Sence this was a trip that Shigure won he was talking about he the places he wanted to see then would go to the other place that Ayame, Hatori, Tohru, or Kyo wanted to go.

" So Shigure where do you think you will go tomarrow. As you firstfull day in America" said Ayame as he to Shigure. "Well sence this is my first time here. I was thinking about doing some site seeing around the city. And try some american food. But I also want all of you to have so fun while here so can you tell me what you all want to do too?" said Shigure. "Oh, I want to go to some of the clothing stores so i can see the America style and maybe sell them in my store." said Ayame.

"Ok Ayame. Oh, there was one other thing I wanted to go see to." said Shigure. "Oh, and whats that you stupid dog. You are probley going to a club" said Kyo with one of his I am disguested of you Shigure face. " Of course not Kyo what kind of person do you think I am." said Shigure with is annoying voice. "A perverted one" said Kyo. "Well a club is not what I was going to say but that is a good idea hmm. Well I would like to go see some of the america sports so. Sence the stadium is here in Baltimore i was think that we could go see a Orioles Baseball Game" said Shigure. As soon as Tohru heard that she had the same shock face on as she did in the plane. Then Kyo noticed her face and was about to say somthing but Tohru beat him to it.

"Umm.. Shigure" They all turn to Tohru as she speaks. "Yes what is it Tohru" said Shigure. "Umm.. Do you think that me and Kyo can go visit my Uncles grave sence we are here in Baltimore. Well I mean if Kyo wants to go but if he does not may I go see his grave." said Tohru with her head hang down. They all looked at her in shock. Then Kyo went and hugged her "Of course I will go with you Tohru" said Kyo. Shigure smiled and said "Of course you can Tohru but what day would you like to go visit?" "Well I would like to go see him a day after the Orioles game if thats ok" said Tohru. " Of course" said Shigure.

After a long silence in the taxi they finally made it to the hotel and Tohru was back to her oldself again. They all got out of the taxi and got there bags then walked into the hotal to get there keys for there rooms.

"Wow this is such a nice hotel Shigure I cant believe you won this trip" said Tohru with a smile. "Yes it is quite nice well I am going to go get the keys" said Shigure then he walked over to the couner and there was a nice young lady behind the counter then Shigure tryed his 'sweet talk' but only got a smack out of it. Shigure got the keys and walked back to the group with one side of his face red. "What happened to you?" said Kyo. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Well I got are keys. Heres yours Hari" said Shigure while handing Hatori his key. "This one keys is mine and Ayames." said Shigure. (they are not in the same bed lol) " And this key hehehe is for Kyo and Tohru" said Shigure with a grin on his face while handing Kyo the key. _Yes hehe I know I will have some fun_. Kyo thought. "What?!" Kyo said. "What? You dont like that idea Kyo if you dont me and Ayame would love to sleep in the same room as Tohru" Said Shigure. "Oh but.." said Tohru but no one heard. "No you wont take Tohru" yelled Kyo as he slitly moved Tohru behind him.

"C..Calm down Kyo I was only joking." Shigure said. "Joking My Ass. Dont make comments like that or i will seriously hurt you." yelled Kyo. "Thats enough Kyo settle down now" said Hatori "Yes Kyon Koyn settle down" said Ayame. "Do call me Kyon Kyon!" yelled Kyo. As Kyo continued yelling at the two idoits. Tohru went and said "Umm.. Kyo I am alittle tired can we please go to the room." Kyo stoped yelling then turned to Tohru and smiled "Sure Tohru." Kyo and Tohru went up to there room. Folowed by Hatori. Then folowed by Shigure and Ayame. Kyo opened the door to his and Tohrus room and walked in. "Wow this room is so big and nice." said Tohru with a smile on her face as she twirled around. Kyo sat the bags down and just smiled back at her. Tohru walked out on the balcone and looked up at the sky the though "_Hello Uncle I am back after 8 years I will go visit your grave in a couple of days." _

Tohru then went can sat on the bed. Kyo walked over and sat next to her. Kyo got his hand and bruched Tohrus hair out of her face. " Tohru" Kyo said. "Yes, Kyo what is it?" asked Tohru. "Well if your dont mine me asking what did happen to your Uncle here in America? But if you dont what to talk about it its ok" said Kyo. "No no its ok i somtimes like to talk about it even thought it makes me sad but I do like talking about it. So I guess I will tell you Kyo" said Tohru. Tohru sighted and continued. " Well it all started when I was 12 years old..." said Tohru.

To Be continued.

* * *

**I know this was not a very good stoping point but i wanted my 3rd chapter to start with Tohru starting her flashback. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND A REVIEW. I LUV READING THEM.**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the big chapter where you get to know what happened to Tohrus Uncle over in America (note: Every thing that happened to my Uncle was REAL this is my story but in Tohrus words get it. I made this story bc on July/27 of 2007 will be two years sence be. you will have you read the story to find out hehehe lol!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ITS CHARACTERS IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A 2ND SEASON OF FRUITS BASKET.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Well if your dont mine me asking what did happen to your Uncle here in America? But if you dont what to talk about it its ok" said Kyo. "No no its ok i somtimes like to talk about it even thought it makes me sad but I do like talking about it. So I guess I will tell you Kyo" said Tohru. Tohru sighted and continued. " Well it all started when I was 12 years old and I was visiting part of my dads side of the family in America well hear in this city. Any way on July 7th 2005 I went and saw a Orioles Baseball game with them. We got of tickets and seats then at the beginning of the game my Uncle Smoky came. I was so suprised and happy becouse I had not see him for so long. We all talked, ate, and watched the game together. I was great even when it started to rain it was still great. At the end of the game my Uncle bought me a little Orioles Bear. (me: I keep the bear safe.) After he bought me the bear he had to leave. The ran through the rain to his car and i watched him like if I was not going to see him again but I knew I was going to see him again or so I thought. I went back home and less then a month later at around 1:00am I got a call from one of my family members and he said that Uncle Smokey was in a bad accident and then where not sure if he was going to live long. I rushed here (me: remember Tohru & Kyo r in Baltimore now that is why she said 'here'.) and when to the hospital and went straight for his room all of my family members where gathered around his room. When I walked in my eyes widened at what I saw. My Uncle Smokey unconchest in the hospital bed with tubes on him to give him support and a red swollen head."

"I went and taped my cousin on the shoulder and asked him what happened. He took me out of the room and said Uncle Smokey was running away from the police again and they say he triped or fall and hit the back of his head on the curb. And then quickly went unconchest and he has not woken up sence then and his was soon to be wife (me: i can remember the word) is really sad. 3 days had passed by and I was still here and all of my Uncles brother and sisters where arrguing wheather or not to keep the tubes on or not. And arrguing about who would get what of his stuff if he did die. But the next day they decided to let him rest in peace so they pulled the tubes out and let him go in peace. He died on 7/27/05. For more then a week I was so sad becouse I missed him some much and I knew I would not see him again but at least I got to spend time with him at the Orioles Game." said Tohru.

Kyo went and hugged her "Tohru you are only 20 years old and some much has happened in you life. But you are still able to still smile how is it that you can?" said Kyo. "Well even though my Uncle, Mom and my Dad and died. I still have things that replace that a little. Like you Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and all of the other Shomas. You all are so kind to me and you all invited me to your house to stay and a place at your table. I am thankful for all of that." said Tohru as she hugged Kyo back. "No Tohru we are the ones that should thank you. You accepted all of us for who we are and not what we are. When you looked at us you did not see are animal form or my true form you just saw are human forms. And we all thank you for that." said Kyo as he layed his head on top of hers. "_Ok Kyo its the right mood and Shigure and Ayame are not in here just turn her around so she is facing you and just kiss her. Come on Kyo." _Kyo thought. Kyo then turned her so she was facing him. She knew what he was going to do. She closed her eyes and Kyo lended foward to her face "_ Oh yes this is it the first time I get to kiss her._" Kyo thought. Kyo get closer only a few cemtimers away from her lips and then... KNOCK KNOCK on the door "Hello Kyo, Tohru are you still in there. I am coming in" said Shigure he opened the door and saw them two about to kiss. "Oh Kyo what are you doing to my beautiful flower" said Shigure with is annoying voice.

Kyo then opened his eyes and saw how close he was to Tohru but he did not kiss her then he looked at Shigure with angry in his eyes "Damn it Shigure get out. And she is not your flower so stop calling her that" yelled Kyo then he throwd a pillow at Shigure. Shigure moved out of the way to avoid it "Oh Kyon Kyon is so scary I think I will leave" said Shigure as he hopd out of the room shuting the door behind him. "Yeah thats right you better leave you damn dog and dont call me Kyon Kyon." yelled Kyo. Tohru giggled sligtly. Kyo looked at her "What are you laughing at." Kyo said with a devilish grin "Oh nothing." said Tohru with a smile. "Well its getting late and me just had a long flit. So you go get ready for bed and I will be right back I need to go talk to two people." said Kyo. Tohru giggled alittle but "Ok Kyo but I will probley be asleep when you get back." said Tohru. "Thats ok. But this might not count as a really kiss but sence i wont be able to talk to you till tomarrow I guess I will go and do it now" said Kyo as he stud up in front of Tohru and kiss her lightly on the forhead. Tohru bluched. Then Kyo walked out of the rooms to go visit Shigure and Ayame to have a little talk with them. And Tohru stand in her room to get ready for bed she changed and layed in bed and quickly fell a sleep.

Kyo was in front of the idiots room and knocked Shigure hopd to the door "Well hello Hari I didnt think you...would come. (he just now noticed Kyo) Why umm hello Kyo why are you here?" Shigure said with a nervious voice. Kyo stud in the door way and cracked his knuckes "You better run Shigure becouse this is gona hurt." said Kyo. Kyo was about to punch him but suddenly some grabed Kyo shoulder.

To Be Continued..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you all like the story about Tohrus Uncle but do go its not over yet more chapters to come. like. Who grabed Kyo. and what is Kyo going to do about Tohru while here in America. -sigh- so many questions lol but you will just hav 2 wait in ch.4 where there will be more to come.**

**from: 2sidedangel14 see u all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is ch.4 i hope u all enjoy. Remember to send a review and if u hav any comments of what you would like in the story plz ask.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY PART OF IT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A 2ND SEASON.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kyo was in front of the idiots room and knocked Shigure hopd to the door "Well hello Hari I didnt think you...would come. (he just now noticed Kyo) Why umm hello Kyo why are you here?" Shigure said with a nervious voice. Kyo stud in the door way and cracked his knuckes "You better run Shigure becouse your gona pay." said Kyo. Kyo was about to punch him but suddenly someone grabed Kyos shoulder.

"Thats enough Kyo settled down now." said Hatori as Kyo turned around. "Damn it Hatori let me go. This damn dog gets what he decerves." yelled Kyo. "And what that might be Kyo?" said Hatori. "He.. he ruinded the mood between me and Tohru just before I was about to kiss her" cryed/yelled Kyo.

Hatori then let go of Kyo with a questionable look on his face. "You where about to kiss Tohru?" said Hatori with a calm voice. Kyo crosses his arms and looks away "Yeah so what if I was about to. We are 20 years old and goiong out even though we just started" said Kyo in a low voice. "Yes Kyo we know you two are going out and sence you two are it is ok to kiss and make out." said Shigure. "Hey I dont need love lessons from you." said Kyo. "Well ok but one thing Kyo." Kyo looked at Shigure. "Dont go and deflower my flower Kyo" said Shigure wit ha grin on his face. "Of course I wont I am not a perv like you. You stupid dog." yelled Kyo. "_All though I wouldent mine hehehe _" Kyo thought."Man what ever Im going to bed. Oh but one more thing." Kyo said as he turned back around to Shigure and gave him a big punch in the face.

"Oh look Shigure you got him mad again hahaha" laughted Ayame. Hatori sighted "_idiot"_ he thought."Well I am going back to my room." said Hatori then left. "Me to" yelled Kyo he stomped out to his room. "Uh.. is any one going to help me up. I did just get hit in the face. I guess no one will." said Shigure. Shigure then got up and layed down on his bed. "You know Shigure we should leave him and Tohru alone." said Ayame.

"Yeah I guess. But I sure will missmessing around with his heah. Well I still can just in other ways." said Shigure. (me: not in a pervy way.) Shigure and Ayame knew they had a long week ahead of them so they went to there own beds and fell off to sleep. Same with Hatori in his room.

Kyo got back to his room and walked inside. And saw Tohru sleeping peacefully in there bed. "_Thats good. She is asleep_" Kyo thought. He walked over to the other side of the bed and layed down. Then put his hands behind his head and thought "_Tohru has done some much for all of us. She even accepted my true form and still loves me. I have to do some thing special for her but she cant know. Hmph if she did know she would go and protest about it. Lets see what could I do for her hmm...Oh wait thats perfect!" _

To Be Continued..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a very very short chapter best I promise you all the next chapter will be longer. So what do you all think Kyos suprise will be for Tohru hehehe lol. Till next time.

from: 2sidedangel14


	5. Chapter 5

**ok here is the chapter where Kyo might give or do some thing for Tohru but who knows only me hehehe lol jk you all get to read it now. Note: Sorry 4 my sp errors lol plz 4giv melol lets see what else **

**oh yeah PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND A REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN Fruits Basket Or ANY Of ITs CHARACTERS if i did there would be a 2nd season of FB.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Kyo got back to his room and walked inside. And saw Tohru sleeping peacefully in there bed. "_Thats good. She is asleep_" Kyo thought. He walked over to the other side of the bed and layed down. Then put his hands behind his head and thought "_Tohru has done some much for all of us. She even accepted my true form and still loves me. I have to do some thing special for her but she cant know. Hmph if she did know she would go and protest about it. Lets see what could I do for her hmm...Oh wait thats perfect! _

_"Tomarrow Tohru will be so over weldom with American style clothes and food and some thing else. Then when we go to the grave I have something else to give her." _Kyo thought. After awhile of thinking he quickly feel asleep.

The morning arrived quick for Kyo becouse he go up earlier the usual so that was very very early. He got out of bed and made his side very nice. Then went down to the cities park for a 15 minute jog. When he exited the park he saw a Florist shop just opened and they just brought in fresh new flower. He walk into the store to see if he could find any red and pink flowers. He saw many red and pink rose but whated the one that had had big solf peddels and smelt wonderful. He found one bach of red roses and one bach of pinks roses and bought them for this plans. He looked at his watch it was 6:45am still early but he still a couple of things to do before Tohru woke up.

He hurried back to the hotel and up to his room and saw that Tohru was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and took out some of the pink roses and tosed the peddles on to the bed then used the rest of the pink rose peddles and some red peddles to lay a row of mixed colors of red and pink peddles on the floor witch lead to the bathroom. The bath room was all mainly marble with a nice deep tub. Kyo knew she would be up soon so he turned on the warm/hot water. Then put in some relaxing bubble bath soap. Then he put the rest of the red rose peddles on top of bubbles and the peddles just sat on top. He shut off the water. Then stud up and smiled at what he did for her. "_She will be so happy._" Kyo thought. But the he heard the sound of sheets/blankets moving then her heard Tohru say "Oh what is this?" she said in a low voice. Kyo paniced the rushed out of the room not making a sound or to make sure Tohru did not see him.

He was out in the hallway making sure he did not hear foots steps coming to the door but then of all people came it was Shigure. Shigure saw him with his ear agence his and Tohrus door. "Huh? Kyo what are you.." Shigure was cut off becouse Kyo put his hand over Shigures mouth. "Not a sound Shigure" said Kyo. Then in the room Kyo heard Tohru coming to the door he quickly ran down the hall with his hand still over Shigures mouth. Tohru opened the door. "Kyo? Oh I guess no one is here." she turned around and closed the door. Kyo moved his hand from Shigures mouth. "Umm.. what are you doing Kyo. And why are we hiding?" asked Shigure. "Becouse if Tohru found me she would know all that stuff was done from me. Then she would go a protest." said Kyo ask he looked around the corner to see if the close was clear. "Oh so what did you do for her." said Shigure with a grin. "None of your damn business. You stupid dog." said Kyo. "Well fine then I was just asking." said Shigure as he hopd back to his room.

Tohru then followed the trail of rose peddles into the bathroom and saw what Kyo did for her. Then she got unchanged and went over to the tub. "I cant believe Kyo did this it is so wonderful." Tohru said in a low voice while she dipped down in the tub which was still warm. As she layed in the tub she closed her eyes. Then she started to think to herself. " _This all wonderful and all but usually only married couples do this kind of stuff for each other. Oh my is Kyo going to ask me to marry him. But we only just started dating but then again we known each other for more then 3 years so maybe he thinks it ok. Oh I am getting so overwelmed. But if he did ask me to marry him I would say yes of course becouse I do love him alot. And if I keep thinking about all this marrage stuff I wont be able to relax to this wonderful bath." _Tohru then cleared her mind and just layed in the water.

Kyo knew Tohru would be in the bath for awhile as always. So he then rushed out of the hotel to go get her a dress. Luckuly there was one next to the hotel. He walked in and saw so many dressed that would look good on Tohru there was long ones, shorts ones, frelly ones, and silk ones. But he had to find one that was pink becouse that color represented her. He finally found one. It had a underlayer which was white and long (me: not like a slit). With a upperlayer pink but shorter the the white so the white was at the bottom. He imaged Tohru in it and it looked great. He then bought the dress and rushed back to the hotal and put to his room. He opened the door and looked around to see if Tohru was done yet. He ran over to the bed and layed out the dress. Then he heard the water drane out of the tub so he rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly so Tohru would not hear him. (me: hehehe Kyo is like a spy lol.). He went done the hallway and around the corner waiting for Tohru to come out of the room.

Tohru put a towl around her and her head. Then walked out into the room. She looked up and saw a beautiful dress out on the bed. "I cant believe Kyo is doing all of this I have do do somthing for him right when I see him." she said. She quickly dryed off and slipped on the dress and fixed her hair nice and straight. Then walked over to the long mirror. She smiled "Oh its wonderful." she said as she twirled around in it. She slipped on her white sandals and walked out of the room.

Kyo heared the door close and looked around the corner and saw Tohru walking down the hall. He turned around the corner and walked in her direction. When he got closer he said "Why dont you look pretty Tohru." said Kyo. They both stoped right in front of each other. "Who gave it to you? Your boyfriend?" said Kyo. Tohru smiled and said "Yes". "Oh and I have a gift for you to Kyo." said Tohru. "You do?" asked Kyo. "Yeah. Just wait one minute." said Tohru she turned around and went through her purse pretending to get somthing out. Then she turned back around with her hand behind her back. "Ok. Hears my gift for you Kyo." said Tohru she went closer up to his face and then...

To Be Continued... (me: Muahahahah)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So srry 2 cut it off at another good part lol but who knows what will happen. and what will happen in the rest of the day maybe a walk through town or maybe Kyo will pick her up and carry her off to there room and a lemon will be shown who knows lol. but you all can send in a subjestion and say what should be in it. but also PLZ PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLzPLzPLzPLZPLZPLZPL lol SEND A REVIEW I LUV REviEWS.**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey; in my last chapter i asked what should happened and i said some thing about a lemon lol i has just joking around when i said that i am not really going to put one i think it would ruin the stpry alittle. i think this story will go up to 10 chapter lol idk well heres ch.6.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6

Kyo heared the door close and looked around the corner and saw Tohru walking down the hall. He turned around the corner and walked in her direction. When he got closer he said "Why dont you look pretty Tohru." said Kyo. They both stoped right in front of each other. "Who gave it to you? Your boyfriend?" said Kyo. Tohru smiled and said "Yes". "Oh and I have a gift for him to." said Tohru. "You do?" asked Kyo. "Yeah. Just wait one minute." said Tohru she turned around and went through her purse pretending to get somthing out. Then she turned back around with her hand behind her back. "Ok. Hears my gift for you Kyo." said Tohru. S closed her eyes and went closer up to his face and then kiss him right on the lips slightly. She backed away slightly and said "I love you Kyo.". She the nback awya some more and put a smile on her face. She saw that it was taking Kyo somtime to get that through him.

Then all of the sudden Kyo fell backwards. "Ah Kyo Kyo are you ok." said Tohru as she panicted and nelt down to help hit up. But when Kyo hit the floor that is when everything that Tohru said and did went into him. (Me: that mean he just realised.) Then he sat up and returned the kiss to Tohru. Then moved his head back and said "Yeah im ok now." They both chuckled and Kyo stud up handing his hand out to her pulling her up. Then they walked hand in hand down to the lobby waiting for the two idoits and Hatori. But while they had there little kissing scene two people where watching from there door.

"Oh love is in the air huh Shigure." said Ayame as he whispered to Shigure. "Yes." said Shigure. "What are you two idoits doing now." siad Hatori as he walked up to them. "Oh nothing nothing nothing at all Hari." said Shigure waving his hand at Hatori. "Humm.. Well i am not so sure about that. Any way I saw Tohru and Kyo head to the elevator so I figure they are waiting for us now. I am ready so I am heading down there now you two hurry up now." siad Hatori as he walked away. "Will do Hatori. Will do." said Ayame. "Well I guess we should hurry and get really befor Kyo gets mad." said Shigure. They both went back into the room and got ready. After 30 mintues they where done and heading down to the loddy. (me: what?! 30 minutes for men to get ready lol jk)

Kyo was losing his pashentes whe nhe turned around and saw Ayame and Shigure walk to them. Kyo ran up to them. "Where the hell where you? Do you know how long we waited for you two to get down here." yelled Kyo. "Setted down Kyo you dont want to make a seen over something little. said Hatori. Kyo sighed and said "Fine." Then crossed his arms. "So Shigure sence this is your trip where are we going first?" asked Ayame. "Well I have want to go look in some of the American shops. So I guess today we will first do a little bit of what I and Ayame want to do. Then go out for some food." said Shigure. "Oh that sounds great Shigure." said Tohru with a smile. "Yes well lets go then." said Shigure. They all walked out of the lobby.

They went into millions of clothing stores becouse of Ayame. He wanted ideas for his shop and made Tohru put some of them on to see how they looked on her and what it would look like on other people. Kyo was half made at this but then again gald becouse he got to see Tohru in different clothing and see which ones looks best one her. After that shop they walked around for a bit and Shigure came up with a idea. "Everyone there is one more place I want to go in before we go eat." said Shigure. "Oh and what is that Shigure?" asked Ayame. "You'll see." siad Shigure with a grin on his face.

After a while Shigure saw the perfect store he stoped and turned to Tohru. "Ok here its is. And Tohru I want to get you a gift from here." They all looked up at the stores name it said 'Sexy Under Clothing For Woman'. Tohru blushed and started to panic. "Oh no no Shigure please dont." siad Tohru. "Oh but i insest." said Shigure. Kyo started to get very mad "Shigure you are not taking Tohru in there." yelled Kyo then he grabed Tohru hand and pulled her closer to him. "Oh but come on Kyo. Dont tell me you would not like to see Tohru in one of those." said Shigure with a grin. Tohru was now bluching beep and had a uncontrble look on her face. Kyo though for a minture " _Well I wouldnt mind seeing her in one. No wait now I am think like Shigure. _" Then she saw the look on Tohrus face. "No you are still not take her you perv." said Kyo. Tohru looked up at him then Kyo took Tohrus arms and walked away from him.

"You know Shigure that was a little to much." said Hatori. "Maybe so but now that them to are going out it is easier to mess around with his head. And doing that is so much fun! But now that that will scene is over lets go eat." said Shigure. So Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame continue to walk to find some thing to eat.

While Kyo continue to pull Tohru far away from Shigure they made there way to a icecream shop. They walked in and Kyo got vinilla and Tohru got strawberry icecream cone. After Kyo payed for it them walked outside and sat on a bench in a near by park. Tohru was still embarrassed about the little scene in front of the store so I was silent for most of the time then Kyo broke it "Umm Tohru are you ok?" Kyo asked. "Umm Yeah I am...ok." said Tohru as she hanged her head down "Umm Kyo...thank you for what you did back there." said Tohru with her face blushed more. "Tohru I saw your face when he was talking he was making you feel uncomterable. I couldnt let him do that to you." said Kyo as he justed finished his icecream then went and hugged Tohru. "Do you want to go back to the hotel and just hang out." whispered Kyo into Tohrus ear. Tohru just nobbed. They got up and continued back.

While Kyo and Tohru where heading back to the hotel Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori where already back. And Kyo was planning to have another 'chat' with Shigure. They arrived back at there room Tohru went and layed on the bed and then layed on her stomach and started to watch tv. "Hey; I heard Shigure voice in his room so I need to go talk to hom really quick ok." said Kyo. "Ok Kyo but be nice." said Tohru as she smiled. "Oh dont worry I will." said Kyo as he turned around with a grin on his face but Tohru didnt see it.

Kyo walked down to Shigures room and knocked on the door. Shigure open his door "Yes?" he asked. Then **WHAM** a punch in his face. Kyo picked Shigure up by the shirt and lifted him up "Look you can mess with me but dont you every do that again to Tohru or I will seriously kill you!" yelled Kyo. Then he throwed Shigure to the floor and stormed out of the room back to his. "Well then I guess you know not to mess with him again huh Shigure. Well good night Shigure" said Ayame as he turned out the light. Shigure is still on the ground twitching.

Kyo opened the door to his room. "Wow Kyo you where quick. What did you same to him?" asked Tohru. "Nothing much but you dont have worry about it ok." said Kyo. Tohru giggled alittle and said "Ok then." Kyo walked over to her and climbed over her so he was laying next to her but he was laying on his side so he would face her. Kyo moved he finger up and down her back. The nTohru turned off the tv and layed her head down looking at Kyo. With him moving his finger up and down her back she felt relaxed and quickly fell asleep. " _Well then I guess I will take a cat-nap to sence I got nothing to do and she is her sleeping. _" Kyo thought.

About 2-3 hours later they both woke up and it was getting late. Tohru decided to go and do some of the landury. "Hey Kyo I think ill go do some landury but do you mine if I leave the door open becouse I will be coming in and out." said Tohru. "Yeah sure." said Kyo as he sat up. "Ok then." said Tohru she went around the room only picking up a small amount of clothes then walked out of the room and down the hall way where the landuary room was. As she was finishing washing the clothes a strange person enter the room Tohru did not the the person untill...

Then Kyo heard Tohru scream...

To Be Continued-

* * *

**It took me for ever to think of a good/whatever eendding point lol and dont worry ppl it will NOT be a rape seen or any thing at that level but who knows maybe she screams of joy bc she saw some on she knew from the past and Kyo thought she was in trouble hehehehe only i know i hav a idea 4 the 7th already but u hav to wait 4 tomarrow lol sorry. remember to give me a sudjestion if you like and PLz plzPLZPLZPL SEND A REVIEW(S).**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	7. Chapter 7

**heheheh** **heres Ch.7 some of you migh be mad but dont stop reading probley after this chatper is when the go to the Baseball game, then the next chapter is when they go to the grave. but PlZ PlZPLZPlZ DONT BE MAD AT ME FOR THE BEGINNING!!!. and sorry it took me so long to update my story i am truly sorry. plz 4giv me.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT NOT OWN Fruits Basket IN ANY WAY BUT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A 2ND SEASON LOL!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7

About 2-3 hours later they both woke up and it was getting late. Tohru decided to go and do some of the landury. "Hey Kyo I think ill go do some landury but do you mine if I leave the door open becouse I will be coming in and out." said Tohru. "Yeah sure." said Kyo as he sat up. "Ok then." said Tohru she went around the room only picking up a small amount of clothes then walked out of the room and down the hall way where the landuary room was. As she was finishing washing the clothes a strange person enter the room Tohru did not see the person untill. He grabbed her shoulder and swonger her around. Tohru saw this man was drunk. "Why hello there sweetie." said the strange man. Tohru heard in his voice like he was going to do somthing to her so she tryed to swerve passed him but he grabbed her wrist then her other on and pushed her agence the wall. She looked at him with fear in her eye "Pl..please let me go." said Tohru with fear. "No way sweetie I cant let this pretty thing go." said the strange man as he got closer to kiss her. Tohru turned her head then yelled out "KKYOO!"

Kyo heard her scream then ran down the hall to where he heard Tohru scream. He got to the room just in time before the man kissed her. "Hey!" yelled Kyo then punched the man in the face. The man ful to the wall and hit it hard. Then Kyo got Tohru behind him. "Hey what did you do that for you damn punk." yelled the man. But Kyo did not listen and continued to beat up the man till he could not move. (me: not like dead.) Kyo picked up Tohru and carryed her back to there room where that nasty drunk man was never seen again. (me: well not by K & T.) Kyo entered the room with Tohru then sat her on the bed while he walked over to the sink to wet a washcloth to whipe her face. Tohru sat in the bed with that horrible momment flashing in the head. Then she pulled her knees closer to her body. Kyo sat down in front of her and starts to whipeher wrist and hand then start to whipe her cheek when a tear fell down her face. "Hey; are you ok." asked Kyo as he whiped away the tear the fell down her face. "Yeah but Kyo..thank you. Thank you so much you saved me. If you where not here at the hotel with me for the week I dont know what would the man would of done to me." cried Tohru as she moved her head down to her knees and cover her face with them and her arms. Then started to cry. Kyo crawed over the beb to sit next to Tohru. He hugged her close with one arm and with the other arm that was behind her back moved up and down her hair and head. Then layed his head on hers. "It will be ok Tohru I will make sure that man does not get any where near you again. And for now on I will go where ever you go to make sure nothing like that happenes again." said Kyo. Tohru turned to him and hugged him tight "Thank you so much Kyo." aid Tohru as she continued to cry. After awhile Tohru stoped crying but fell asleep after. Tohru saw her sleeping and decided not to wake her. So he also fell asleep. So the rest of the night them fell asleep in the position.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time and there bodys acked alittle becouse of sleeping in that one position and not laying down to sleep. Kyo got off then bed and walked over to the door and locked it then to the bathroom door "Im going to go take a shower. Dont go out of the room and dont open the door to any one. " said Kyo. Tohru just nobbed her head. Then Kyo walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Tohru got up and tided up the room then got out her cloths for after her shower. After Kyo quick 10 minute shower and came out with just a white towl around his waist. Tohru was over at the dresser and saw Kyo at the corner of her eye and started to blush. Kyo walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and layed his head on hers. "Why do you blush so much Tohru." siad Kyo with alittle smerk. Tohru did not even turn around and just said "Umm.. I dont know Kyo. But I got to go take a shower so.." Kyo let go of her and ploped down of the bed "Fine go take your shower." said Kyo and looked away. Tohru saw he looked mad or disapointed about something but she did not want to make him more mad. So she just sighted and walked into the bathroom.

"_Damn it. I should of just did some thing before Tohru said some thing or maybe I should just go steady with Tohru I dont know." _Kyo thought as he continued to get mad at hisself over that subjest. Then he got dressed and layed back down on the bed and continued to talk to himself in his head.

" _'Why do you blush so much Tohru.' sigh thats right Kyo why do I. I dont under stand I am 20 years old and Kyo is my boyfriend so why do I blush when I see Kyo like that. Sight I dont understand." _Tohru thought as she was taking her shower. Soon Tohru got out of the shower and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Then she saw Kyo layong down she walked over to him and said "Umm Kyo I am going down stairs and get some breakfast." Kyo then opened his eyes and immedety sat up "Oh wait I will go with you." said Kyo. Kyo knew he could not let Tohru out of his site becouse of what happened last night. They walked down stairs and got there breakfast then sat down. It was mainly silent between them while they ate becouse Kyo kept watch making sure he did not see that guy again. After a couple of minutes they went back to there room and shortly after there was a knock on the door.

Kyo went and opened it it was Shigure and Ayame. "What the hell do you to want?" asked Kyo with is plain face on. "Oh we wanted to ask Tohru something." said Shigure as he and Ayame hoped in. "Oh yes what do you need at ask." said Tohru. "Uh Tohru would you like to go swimming at the pool with me, Aya, and Hari tonight.?" asked Shigure. "Umm only if Kyo goes to." said Tohru. Shigure sighted "Fine Kyo can come to." Then Shigure and Ayame left. "Tohru I would ofwent any way but how come you would only go if I did?" asked Kyo. Tohru sighted and sat on the bed "I said I\it becouse of two reasons. Number one I think it would nice to go to the pool with you and number two was becouse... you are the only guy I feel really comfortable around becouse of what happened last night." Kyo had alittle bit of a shcoked face then he walked over to the bed and sat done next to her. Then he put his arm around her shoulder and then whispered to her "The is no need to worry I will always protect you." Tohru smiled at the words Kyo said.

Kyo and Tohru mainly did nothing the rest of the day then night fall came and they got ready to go down to the pool. Tohru had on a teo piece greenish blue bathing suit on and Kyo had on knee length plain black swim shorts. They put on there sandels and got there towl and walked out of the room. They made there way out of the lobby and out into the pool area there was not many people at the pool it was kind of quiet till they heard Shigures voice "Oh Tohru over here." They looked over where they heard Shigures voice and saw him, Ayame, and Hatori at a table. They walked over and sat there towls on it "Why Tohru you look very nice in that two piece." said Shigure. "Yes Tohru it does look good on you." said Ayame. "Umm... thank you." said Tohru with a bit of a nervous voice then she sat down. Kyo sat next to her. Shigure and Ayame continuedto talk and Hatori just sat there with a cigarette in his mouth ignoring them to.

While they continued to talk Tohru started to think toherself "_Why do I still feel so uneasy? I known Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori for some long so why do I still feel uneasy around them..." _Kyo saw Tohru was a little uneasy so he put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear "Its ok Tohru Im here you dont have to be so uneasy just relax ok." Tohru turned her head to his and smiled then nodded. "Kyo what did you whisper to Tohru?" said Shigure with a grin on his face. "None of you damn business." yelled Kyo slammed his other fist on the table. "Oh and Tohru I have something to show you." said Shigure "What is it?" asked Tohru. "Dont ignore me Shigure and then go and change the subject." yelled Kyo. But Shigure continued to ignore him as he went through his bag "Oh here it is." he said. He handed Tohru a couple of small rectangle sized papers Tohru readed one of them then said "Oh my..."

To Be Continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME So LONG TO UPDATE ON CH.8 I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON BUT THE reason why it took me so long was bc this chapter really did not hav a theme so it was hard to think what i should put in it. So what do u think Shigure gave Tohru? do u think she was happy or sad or maybe even disapointed or maybe its some thing where K and T get to go to a... I wont tell lol just keep guessing and PLZ PLZ PLZPLZ PLZ PLZ SEND A REVIEW and tell me what u think and what should be in Ch.8**

**from your author 2sidedangel14 **

**remember 2 plz keep reading**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone and thx u all for the reviews u sent me.

This story still has alot more to come but heres a little job for all of you. It is do you think there should me a lemon in it or not. This will be kind of like a vote just send a review saying 'yes do a lemon' or 'no dont do a lemon.' if yes do a lemon wins i will try and make on but it wont be very good becouse it will be my first one. and in some of the messages i get they ask if i am under the age of 13 will i am not i am 14 soon to be 15 i just wanted to clear that up. and sorry for all my spelling errors my WordPad dont not have spell check and i cant use my Microsoft Word to check it so plz 4giv me for me SP errors. One other thing if i do a lemon it wont be in ch.8 maybe in ch.9 or 10 but it all depends on what happeneds in my story.

Plus another good story is 'Lovers or Just Friends' a good friend of mine typed it and its really good. and alot of u all say u like my story there is another one i typed called 'A Strange Adventure' its not one of my better one but it is funny except the 1st chapter. and ch.1 to ch.5 is wrote out in a play form but ch.6 and the rest are not. they are typed in regular form.

Well thats all for now remember to send a review on if there should be a lemon or not!

from: 2sidedangel14


	9. Lemon or Not

**Lemon or Not**

Well so far 'yes do a lemon' is winning lol but just to warn some of you all the lemon would proably not be in ch.9 or 10 or later on and the chapter that gets the lemon it might take me a while bc it will be my first lemon that i type so i need to think it through really good so just wait till i am done with that chapter and my ch.9 might be up soon but i been kind of busy with Summer HW (its so unfair) and other things remember to vote and plz only one vote per-person.

from 2sidedangel14


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi; i am so sorry again for not updating plz dont hate me i been busy with other things lately and plz forgive me about all my spelling errors when i type i sometimes do realize what i type and my WordPad does not have spell check. from this chapter and on i will try and check what i put. so plz and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Fruits Basket IN ANY WAY IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SECOND SEASON**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

But Shigure continued to ignore him as he went through his bag "Oh here it is." he said. He handed Tohru a couple of small rectangle sized papers Tohru readed one of them then said "Oh my.." said Tohru. She lowered her head slightly and tears started to form in her eyes. Kyo looked over her shoulder and realized what it was she was holding. Then looked up at Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame then gave them the signal o go away with his head. The three of them had questionable faces then got up and walked away. "I wondered why Kyo wanted use to move." said Ayame. "Who knows." said Shigure. "Well what ever the reason is why Kyo wanted use to leave he must have a good reason why. So lets let them be for a little while." siad Hatori. (remember they dont know any thing about Tohrus uncle yet.)

"Hey Tohru you ok?" asked Kyo. Tohru sniffled alittle and managed to saw a couple of words "Yes...I will be ok." she sat the small rectangular sheets of paperon the table which readed Orioles BaseBall game for 5 people at 7:00 pm-10:00pm. But then Tohru had a sudden change in emotion. She hopd out of her chair and stretched out her arms then brought them back down "I souldent cry. I sould be happy." said Tohru with a smile. Suddenly Shigure, Aya, and Hatori came back over and sat down. "Come on Kyo let go to the hot tub." said Tohru with a smile then grabbed his arm leading the way. "Ah. Wait Thoru let go of my arm." said Kyo with a chuckled. He was let go of but he grabbed her hand and they walked just hand in hand together.

"I was goign to ask what happen and if Tohru was ok." siad Shigure with is childish annoying voice. "Well she seemed fine so lets let them be." said Hatori.

It was getting late so Shigure, Aya, and Hatori where getting ready to go to there rooms. After a couple of mintues they left followed by Tohru and Kyo up there own room. When they got up there they changed and when to bed quickly falling asleep awaiting there busy day ahead.

The morning soon arrived with the sun's rays shining through there window. Tohu woke up rubbing her eyes so she could she better. Kyo was still laying in bed but only asleep or so she thought "No I dont what to get up yet." he groand as he pushed Tohru back down into the bed with his arm then pulled her closer to his body. "I am having such a good dream." said Kyo. Tohru started to blush becouse she was so close to him in bed. She did not know he was doing this on purpose. "Uh.. Kyo wake up." she said in a low voice. "I've been awake." said Kyo with a smirk on his face then he opened his eye's slowly. The shades of red creeped on to her face "S..so you been awake t..this whole time." asked Tohru. "Yeah." he said with that same smirk on his face "Hmph you should see the look on your face." said Kyo. Tohru then tryed to figure out what to say "Uh...well... uh." "Its cute." said Kyo then he closed his eyes and went and kissed her lip's. Then Tohru felt all her red shades of embarressment break off of her soon she closed her eye's. Soon they broke there kiss and just looked at each other's eyes. Kyo brushed back her hair "You know I love you right." said Kyo. "Yes. And I love you to Kyo." she said with a smile.

KNOCK KNOCK "Hello Kyo Tohru I figure you to are up and ready so I'm coming in." said Shigure while he opened the door and saw Kyo with his arm around Tohru stomach and close to each other. Then Shigure went and said "Oh my what do we have here." then he gasped "Kyo do you de-flower my flower already." he said with a grin. Kyo shoot up in bed and yelled at Shigure clinging his fist " Damn it Shigure I did not. I am not a sick bastard like you!" then he throwed a pillow at him and Shigure just hoped out of the room. Kyo layed back down putting his hands behind his head. "Damn it he always ruins the mood." said Kyo with alittle bit of anger in his voice. Tohru sat up and looked at Kyo. Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then got off the bed to get ready. Kyo just watched her as she went into the bathroom then he decided to get ready also sence she was in the bathroom.

They still had a couple of hours till the baseball game started and they just hang out in there room all day till 6:30pm.

"So.. Tohru have you ever had a _drink _before?" asked Kyo (just thought to let u all know when he said drink he mean like a alchole drink) "Uh.. no I dont think so. Have you?" asked Tohru. "Well I had one with Haru once and it was pretty good. Do you think well at the baseball game that you would have on with me?" asked Kyo. "Uh sure I guess." said Tohru.

It was not 6:30pm and they all headed out to the car and of course Hatori drove. Driving around the city and late noon was pretty nice. They sooned arrived at the stadium they walked in and got there seats Kyo really did look like a 'fan' of the Orioles becouse of his orange hair and had on his black shirt. Any way the game continued and yes Kyo and Tohru had there drink together but Kyo only had one and guess how many Tohru had. (hehehe) She had 5 large juges everyone was very surprised at what Tohru did.

(Sorry i am not going to go into detail about the baseball game) It was finally 10:00pm and guess who was drunk..Tohru was. (oh my its such a shoker lol but hey it was her first time) Tohru could barly walk so Kyo put her over his shoulder and carried her out to the car. Thankfully Hatori did not drink so he drove. (DO NOT DRIVE DRUNK BOYS AND GIRLS) During the car ride back to the hotel Tohru fell asleep. "Oh look at Tohru drunk and asleep. Maybe if she stayed awake Kyo you would might of got some fun out of her being drunk." said Shigure with a grin. With that commend Kyo would of punched Shigure. But he just ignord him he was more worried about Tohru right now. "Kyo when she wakes up she will probley have a really bad headace so please take care of her ok." said Hatori. "Yeah sure I will take care of her." said Kyo. It was a silent car ride the rest of the way bac kto the hotel. They got out and Kyo carried Tohru into the buliting up to there room. He layed her on the bed and went to Igo get a wet towel to put over her forhead and some medican ready for when she woke up. Then he sat on the bed next to her. "_Well there is not muc hi can do till she wakes up so I better get some sleep to._" Kyo thought. He layed down and after a hour becouse of worring about Tohru.

Morning finally came and Kyo woke up he looked over next to him expecting to see Tohru there but she was not he started to panice "_Wheres Tohru._" he thought. "T..Tohru...TOHRU!" yelled Kyo "Yes?" said Tohru cheerfully as she poped out of the bathroom. "Tohru!" slightly yelled Kyo then he ran over and hugged her. "Uh Kyo whats wrong?" said Tohru "Where were you! And why arnt you in bed?" said Kyo as he faced her. "I've been in the bathroom getting changed. So... why would I been in bed still?" said Tohru. "What!? Dont you remember what happened to you last night?" said Kyo. tohru had a questionable face on and said "Well the last thing I remember was we were leaving the stadium then... every thing was a bler." Kyo then sighted "Well that bler was becouse you where drunk. You had one to many drinks last night. So while we are here in the U.S I forbid you to have any alchole relative drinks till we get back to Japan." Tohru giggled "Yes sir." said Tohru.

Kyo was about to head to the bathroom but remember somthing then turned back to Tohru "Wait; Do you feel ok. Do you feel any sickness or hurt any were?"(he asked bc she was supposed to hav a hang over) . Tohru was a little confused about the question but she just shok her head. "Ok well if you dont feel good please go rest." said Kyo. "ok Kyo. I will if I dont feel good." said Tohru. Kyo walked back to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He then walked out and sat on the bed next to Tohru. "Uh Kyo is it ok if we go visit my uncles grave today." asked Tohru. "Yeah sure. Of course. I would like to say hello to your uncle any way." said Kyo as he put his arm around Tohrus waist and pulled her closer. Tohru smilled as she was closer to Kyo "Oh and another thing Kyo...umm...can we..." Tohru continued

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait i will try and update soon and again sorry if there are any spelling errors if u see alot plz tell me and remember to PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND A REVIEW LOL**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	11. AN: Good News & Bad News

**I have some good news and some bad news for u all.**

**The good news is the 'yea a lemon' had won the vote.**

**The bad news it that some how my younger brother found out i was doing a story and went and told my parents. and they said that they want to read it -- so now i cant do the lemon unless if u all what me dead lol. I am old enought to do a lemon but my parents would be mad if they saw what i typed. yeah some part's there is K&T kissing or kiss and Shigure makes his perverted marks. but i dont think my parents will mind that.**

**I know u all probley hate me now or mad at me. but plz forgive me and there will be another FB story i will start on soon. its kind of different but it will have the K&T romance and all the funny parts lol and this time no matter what there will BE A LEMON.**

**Plz continue to read this story and later on in this story i will give u the title of my next FB story. If u have any comments on this A/N pleasesend me one by a review, private massage, e-mail (from my HP), or any other way. Well i am going to go type the ch.9 see u all later.**

**from: 2sidedangel14**


	12. Sorry For Not Updating!

**Hi sorry i have not updated in a while.. i been busy with other things and i have not been in the mood to work on it. as i have worked on some of it but i dont know what to put in that chapter. the chapter is based on Kyo&Tohru going to the grave but i dont know what else to put or how to put it. if u have an thing that would be good in the chapter plz tell me bc i have no clue. by the way i am in Baltimore, Maryland right now (08/13/07) visiting some of my family lol but i am leaving soon :( and as u all know that is where my Uncle passed away which is kind of based on this story alittle. oh and nothing thingif u are going to give me a ideadont say LEMON ok bc i am not doing one... sorry.**

**from: 2sidedangel14 **


End file.
